Spellbound Wonders
by Cherri-Alice
Summary: While Beast Boy is lost wondering through the Titan Tower, he passes by Raven's door. Only to find her unconscious. Later they find out the only way she can stay conscious is if she's around Beast Boy. BBXRAE and Rated T for language and violence. If I put a lemon, it will be adjusted.
1. Chapter 1

BBRAE

"Beast Boy how much longer are you going to eat tofu you're really missing out." Robin said as he sat down at the table with a cup of coffee and a plate or bacon and eggs. Cyborg chowed down already with haste on his breakfast of bacon sausage and toast.

"I don't think you guys will ever understand." He replied and at that moment Raven appeared through a portal and grabbed her cup of freshly brewed herbal tea and then quickly disappeared as quickly as she left.

"Can you try to explain it to me again?" Robin asked. As the leader he thought he should try to understand everyone and there habits just as a good leader should do. Right?

Beast Boy sighed as he looked at the floor shaking his head. He took a sip of his soy milk to help think it over. How to explain? Well How to start nonetheless. Suddenly a non-existent lightbulb dinged over his head. " Okay, I got it. Think of it like this: You're human right?" Robin nodded. " and Starfire - well given that she is an alien princess - is practically human just like you, correct?" Robin thought a second then hestitantly nodded as if unsure that was the correct answer. " Well What if one day your friends said hey why not quit eating that great juicy pizza you're eating and chow down on Starfire's right arm?!" He finally finished and emphasised with a swing of his fork pointing it a Robin's nose.

Robin leaned back and put his hands up in protest. " Okay, Okay. I understand. I would never want to eat Starfire's arm and-" The boy wonder never finished because a loud and long shreek sounded off behind him at the door. Starfire had entered the room and heard about their conversation.

"Robin!" she started as she flew over, " why on this Earth would you want to eat my limbs! Have you gone primal?!"

As Robin tried to calm down and explain to Starfire the 'occurance of eating limbs' Beast Boy snickered and got up to put his dishes in the sink. When he turned to exit and go to his room, he noticed Cyborg had strangly left without any noise or even a wise cracking insult. Beast Boy shurgged it off and headed down the hallways when he accidently took a wrong turn and headed towards the wrong room. The Titan Tower was always awfully big and he often got lost and Cyborg would find him. It never happened as much as it had before but it would happen somtimes.

Before he turned around and headed back the way to his room he heard a strange noise from Raven's room just two doors down from where he was standing. He crept closer to the big metal door and heard a large sound that was of a clatter. Like a pile of china crashing on the floor.

Or a mug of tea.

He went to the door a little less hesitant and knocked. There of course was no answer. He knocked again but this time a little harder. What on earth was going on in there? "Hey Rae! What's goning on!? Are you okay!?" there was no sound then a sound of someone crawling on the floor the a moan of pain.

Beast boy was worried and Burst down the door in the transformation of a Ram. He went back to being inn his human form then rushed over to Raven who was hanging half way on and off her bed. Her books were strewn all over the floor and the bed clothes were on the floor. A smashed tea cup was found next to her bed stand.

As he approached her unconcouis body, he noticed her chakra stone glowing a bright red and a dark purple bruise form on her cheek. He picked up her head in his lap and gathered her arms. There was a spell book on the bed and the words were written in criptic, but something about it gathered his attention. A low and soft moan from Rae drew him back to reality. He rested her head on his arm and rested her legs on the other before picking her up. She wasn't too heavy so it was comfortable to carry her bridal-style. He then headed back to the common room.

When the doors opened, Beast boy let out a yell, " Guys! Rae's hurt!." Robin rushed over giving orders to go to the infirmary with her as Starfire flew with Beast Boy to prepare for treat ment.

_ What happened with Raven? _Beast boy thought. _Why is she suddenly not okay when she was less than twenty minutes ago and that book. What was she trying to do?_ He knew he would have to ask her after she had awaken but he would let her heal first. Not press her for answers as soon as she opened her eyes, He knew that would get him no where. But for now ,as he laid her on an examination table and excused himself so Starfire could take care of Raven, He had to wait.

**A/N : Thank you for reading I know it's short but it's the prolouge I guess :/ . I'll update when I can for this series but the next update should be in two to three days. **

**Please Review since it's been a long time since I wrote a story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

BBRAE

_Chink! Chink! _The pieces of Raven's teacup were being swept into Beast Boy's hand as he attempted to clean her room up. He put the pieces in a trashcan by her bookshelf and continued to clean her room. He placed the Books that were laying on the floor into stacks so that when Raven awoke she would be able to put them up properly instead of her having to put them up herself or _worse: _having to clean up his mess because the weren't in the places. He knew he'd get chewed out for sure if he did that.

Why was he leaning the empath's room?

He was worried. _Not that he would admit it_. He had nothing better to do and he felt when Raven woke up maybe she would like to come back to a clean room instead of a hectic, chaotic mess that she called her room.

He continued until he swept up a stone from beneath her stone. It was light purple mixed with dark green swirls that glimmered blue in the room's light. He kept examining it for a bit before placing it in his pocket. He knew he shouldn't take it but something about it drew him near , closer , practically calling him. As soon as it hit the fabric of his pocket, that strange feeling went away.

Two hours went away pretty quick. Raven was still unconscious and it was determined that she was in a trance. Beast Boy had finished his cleaning and was now playing Frogger on his game console. He usually never played it though since it was violent towards frogs but it often helped him calm down and think.

Then Starfire passed by Beast Boy's door. Beast boy paused his game and then rushed to catch her. "Star!" he yelled getting her attention.

"What is it Beast Boy?" She asked.

"Do you -" The the red alarms went off signaling there was a crime going on and they needed to help. Everyone -except Raven of course - met up in the garage.

"You guys ready to go?" Robin asked as he grabbed his metal staff and equipping it before they left.

"No" beast boy stated," Whose going to stay with Raven?"

"Well considering that the crime is dealing with Mr. Light The best option to stay here would be Beast boy." Cyborg chimed in.

"and you did bring her to the infirmary. Just don't go wild, Okay?" Robin said as he, Starfire, and Cyborg got into the T car. Without a single retort they left and Beast Boy was stuck at home. Well at least he could go visit her in the infirmary. Usually only the people helping heal can go in so that others don't get in the way but since Beast Boy had to take care of Raven he could finally see her.

So he headed up to the infirmary. When he entered the room, Raven was levitating above her temporary bed. He walked over and sat in a chair. He noticed on her bedside table was a pink vase of daisies and violets Star was always trying to help cheer up moods. Beast boy smiled to himself and leaned over to grab the vase to put fresh water in it when the stone fell out of his pocket. He stopped and watched it fall completely out and onto Raven's hand.

Before now Raven was in completely normal condition - except her trance obviously - but now her Charka stone in the middle of her forehead shone. Not brightly but just enough it be noticable. He reached down to pick it up. When his hand had touched the stone, the strange feeling came back. Not only that but the infirmary surroundings disappeared. Vanished and turned into a hot hell. there was lava surrounding the bed and buildings burning in the distance. "What is this?" Beast Boy muttered as he pulled his hand away. Then it vanished too but the normal surroundings of the infirmary returned.

Then Raven awoke.

She sat up straight gasping for air. "Rae! Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Beast boy said in a panic. Raven sighed then saw the stone still slightly clasped in their hands. Her face blushed at the sight of him holding her hand. She pulled her hand back clasping the stone.

"Beast Boy" she said with a hint of growing rage, " Where did you get this?" Beast Boy backed up in defense and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well you see, I was the one who found you and brought you here to the infirmary and I thought ' Wouldn't Raven like to wake up out of her trance to a nice clean room?' so I went and I cleaned up a bit." He could see her steaming with rage. " B-but don't worry about the books I just neatly stacked them and put them on your table so they wouldn't be in the wrong places and I left the book on your bed alone. It's really strange, you know? I looked at it put it seemed like cryptic an-"

"Beast Boy, Where did you find this stone?" She growled at him.

"Uh, Under your bed." He said nervously almost as if he was unsure. but then Raven lashed out.

"No! Why would you do that! Don't i tell you NEVER to go to my room?!" she stood up hastily but her weak legs made her fall to the ground. Beast Boy tried to come close to help her up but she simply blocked him away from her with her powers. "You don't even know what you've done! Do you?!"

**A/N: So here's chapter two hope you enjoy. Please Review and i would like you guys to know that the next chapter may take awhile due to the fact that today is my moms birthday and in two days it's my brother's so I might not get it out until thursday or Friday. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

BBRAE

_What _did _I do?_ Beast boy thought as he sat in the common room with his head in his hands. The other Titans came back Starfire came back and checked up on Raven. She has to stay a couple more days in the infirmary because she's weak. Beast Boy left and wondered ' what had he done wrong?' . He looked at the palm of his hand. The place that the stone hand shown him hadn't shown him that when Raven held it nor just him, but together it had. He needed to find out more.

That night everything was quiet no more crimes for the night, and everyone was sleeping peacefully.

Except Beast Boy. He transformed into a hummingbird and went to the infirmary. He got there in no time and transformed into a bat. He hid in the shadows as he got closer to Raven's bed. From across the room,he changed into his human form. He looked at her and noticed how pale she was from her usual color. Not to mention how weak she looked when she sat up and looked around the room. It looked as if she was having trouble just opening her eyes and willing herself to sit up.

"Who's...there." She muttered. Underneath her bed the stone shined , grabbing Beast Boy's attention.

"Raven?" he whispered but that was just enough to grab her attention.

"what are you doing here?" she rumbled even if she looked weak it didn't affect her voice..much. It was hoarse and scratchy but had its usual tone.

Beast Boy stepped into the dim lights of the room and continued to walk to her bed side. He noticed as he got closer , the healthier she looked. " I came here," he started, "for answers."

She folded her arms across her chest. " And what makes you think I'll answer them?" she huffed turning her face away from him.

"Because I-" Because why would she? Cleaning her room wasn't a good enough reason and neither was bringing her the stone. Then Beast Boy found his resolve. " Because I found you in your room and got you to the infirmary. And some how I also got you to wake up from the trance you were in. Doesn't that get any thanks?"

She looked at him and then pulled her hood up. She reached out an arm towards him. " Help me up." He gently grabbed her forearm and helped her from the bed. He became her crutch and followed her directions which lead...to the outside shore line of the Titans pond. He then helped her get down and sit on the rocks. They sat there for a couple of minutes in silence. Although Beast Boy isn't usually one for silence it was comfortable.

"So, What are your questions." Raven asked as she turned to look at him.

Beast Boy blushed at being put on the spot then gathered his mind. " Can you explain the stone? and the Book? Basically what happened and what did I do wrong?" He let out a sigh as the silence returned. Little did he know she was just collecting her story.

" Do you remember the days we fought our enemies? Or the day when we watched the Scary movie?" she started but then continued without looking over at Beast boy to see his confirmation. "Well, i was weak on my part and I don't have a very good grip on them still. The book you saw in my bed room that was cryptic? That was a spellbook from Nevermore. It was supposed to help me gather my emotions and become stronger. But I didn't realize that I was...I was to desperit to get stronger. I hadn't been focused. I should've been more focused, but I rushed through one part and I had mistaken a word. The spell is complicated and needs a lot of focus and time. That one mistake almost cost me my life. I was stuck in a trance. A post Trance that I was fighting inside me. The incomplete spell was trying to destroy me while my emotions and I fought back. Then next thing I know Everything vanished and I saw you in a destroyed world. Fire was everywhere and It was eating me a part as I saw you wonder farther and farther away from me. " she sighed and looked at her reflection in the water.

"Then what happened?" Beast Boy asked. He scooted closer and looked at her reflection next to him.

"I woke up and we were holding then spell casting stone in our hands. The place had vanished and I woke up in the infirmary. At first I thought I was in my room, but the I saw the stone and you and realized I was in the infirmary. The stone was under my bed for a reason ,Beast Boy. It's called a casting stone. It's made of amethyst and obsidian. The stone it's self at first is capable of nothing but then when a Spell is cast it helps harness the spell. When I was still in the infirmary and you were cleaning my room, the spell's powers were still in the stone. The spell's negative effects were haunting me and now are still in my body. But. As soon as you touched that stone, The _Real _spell took effect on you. Now you're stronger than before and I'm weaker than ever." She sighed and rested her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. He went to place his arms around her than thought better of it.

But screw that. He put his arms around her and pulled her into him. He thought that she would end up pulling away from him but that isn't what she did. she simply wrapped her arms around him and gripped the back of his suit as - for the first time ever - she let her emotions hold her and started sobbing at her mistake.

_**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing and wishing my family happy birthday. ( Also for waiting :) ) i hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I have more in store for this story but I don't want to get ahead of myself. The next update should be tomorrow . **_

_**Thanks for reading and please review this chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

BBRAE

That night Beast Boy took her back to her bed in the infirmary , for she had fallen asleep against his chest. That was almost a week ago and her health was still low. Beast Boy nor Raven spoke to the others about her mistake and Beast Boy's growth in transformations.

Where was he now?

In his room, staring at the ceiling from his top bunk. His locater went off and he checked it to see non other than Raven's face. She was weak looking with her eyes hollowed in and cheekbones showing much more than normal. "Beast Boy." she said barely audible , " Can you come see me for a second while Starfire is away?"

"Of course." he replied before flashing her a smile and heading his way there.

When he got there he was surprised that Starfire was already by Raven helping her. He continued his pace to Raven's bedside though as if the sight of Starfire hadn't shocked him. But as he stepped closer Starfire could have sworn Raven's appearance was already changing as Beast Boy was closing in on the position next to Raven. Her eyes shined morphing from there blackened purple hue to a prompt purple. the color in her face returning as well as the fullness in her cheeks.

Starfire was frazzled by what she saw that she excused herself from the room for a moment. Beast boy was now next to her and saw her, Raven, completely healthy. The while situation spooked him a little but he still stood there unshaken by her appearance. Okay well maybe a _little _shaken. He was completely emersed in her beauty.

"Beast Boy, I think there's something I should tell you." Raven started to tell him but she hadn't gotten the chance to finish telling him for now as the chance to tell would have to come later for the alarms went off signalling a crime happening in Jump City.

Beast Boy was about to ask if she needed help getting up but she ran to the common room before that could take place. He stepped out into the hall and noticed her turn around the corner. He expected to see her turning to the elevator when he came around the corner but he was simply met by her kneeling on the ground out of breath. She took to her side. " I'm fine." she said although for a split second before he helped her up her eyes betrayed her words.

They made it to the common room where Robin was already taking a head count. He defiantly shocked Robin to see Raven fully healthy and eager to go out and fight. "But are you sure you want to go? I mean it's barely been a week since the trance. I mean-"

"Robin! I'm sure let's just go." Cyborg lead everyone to the T-Car in a hurry and Beast boy caught Robin attention and motioned he would watch out for Raven in case of any spells. Robin gave him a curt nod and they all climbed in.

A zap went through the air and blasted Starfire across the bank's lobby. Gizmo - the super intelligent but super annoying boy - was at it again but this time at robbing a bank. Robin launched his bombs at Gizmo but Gizmo simply jumped through the smoke with a large sack spilling money as he stepped towards the chanted her three magic words and picked up two office desks blockading the doors. Beast Boy was underneath her hovering body and transformed into a lion and went after Gizmo. But Gizmo had the upper hand. Gizmo activated his jet pack and spiraled into the air hitting Starfire as he went up but dodged Cyborg's Blast and Beast boy's prowl. Beast boy had put a lot of his strength into that attack and now he was dizzy and fell unconscious. None of the others paid mind and proceded to chase Gizmo.

Raven was hot on his trail when suddenly she realized she was flying lower and lower towards the floor without her control. "No! no, no, no, no, no, No! This Can't be happening!" She was now on the ground and out of breath.

"Come on Bird Breath! You're all ready out of steam? Let me help." Gizmo snickered as he let a Gas bomb out and made his escape through the roof of the second story.

"Damn" Robin muttered as he and Cyborg finally came. Cyborg took to Raven's side.

"You okay there, Raven?" He asked as she struggled to stand but her knees gave out.

"No..." She said barely audible as she fell back passing out. Cyborg caught her frail body as Starfire came into the room dragging a knock out Beast boy on her arm.

"There you two are. I was starting to wonder what happened to you guys." Robin said as we went over to take Beast boy from Starfire's grip. " Come on, let's get to the tower and heal them up-"

"But what about Gizmo?" Star asked. Robin gave her a small smile.

"- so they will be able to fight next time around."

Beast boy Blinked as he started to wake up. He sat up straight to see the rest of the Titans surrounding his bed. The moment didn't last long as soon Raven then bolted up in her bed next to him, gasping for breath. "wha-what happened?" Raven asked as Starfire handed each of them a glass of water.

" Beast boy was knocked out and You , Raven , Passed out , I believe. Right Robin?" Starfire replied. Robin nodded in conformation. Cyborg then stepped forward towards the two beds dragging a tall and wide-screen behind him.

"Now I have something to show you two. It's pretty important since I believe it has to do with Raven's .. condition. " Cyborg started as the screen started to load. When it did it showed two figure's : Beast boy's and Raven's. " As you can see by the colored DNA grams that Beast boy's is labeled green and Raven's is purple but only for this presentation. So normally it would look like this." He pointed to both figures. Beast boy's was completely green and Raven's was purple. " but for some reason when I checked it, it was changed to this." Then the pictures flashed and the former figures went to the left of where there Doppelganger appeared. ( ex. Normal BB , New BB ; Normal Rae, New Rae.) The figures had mixed colors now. Raven's had black figures in the middle of her body where her lungs heart and brain are located. Even her blood veins too. she was all over her. Beast boy's figure was pretty odd as well just not quite as odd. His green figure had speckles of purple in his brain and eyes and arms. And suddenly it appeared changed. " Hold up its updating the spreading." now his entire heart blinked as a purple form.

Beast Boy clutched his chest.

"what does this all mean?" Raven spoke first a little timidly. Cyborg shut off the screen.

" It means that you two are connected from what I can gather. Beast Boy has to be near you for you to be healthy and have your powers since your body wants to be reconnected with its DNA. RAven something is going on your body. A Disease. A Virus. A something. and it's eating you alive. We have to come up with a solution before you're completely over taken by it. " Raven was in shock and Beast Boy's eyes were so wide they might have popped out.

"But for now," robin started an attempt to cheer then up and get them out of shock. " The two of you will have to be together so that Raven's health doesn't diminish. Oh! and Beast boy." at the sound of his name he looked up from his infirmary bed. " Raven's your responsiblity now."

_**A/N: Thanks for waiting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. **_

_**See you next update**_


End file.
